drawntolifefanuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Drawn to Life: The New World
Drawn to Life: The New World (working title) is a sequel to Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter where the raposa world isn't destroyed when Mike wakes up, but their universe is severed from the Creator. This is an idea I'm thinking of writing into a fanfic. Story The apocalypse Wilfre tried to avert was only an end of the world that they knew. When the raposa reawaken, the world they live in has changed dramatically-- the Creator is no longer there. Without the Creator's miracles, the raposa are lost. Disasters of all kinds strike the raposa, who are now living in a new world. The moral universe they used to know no longer exists. In this new world, everything appears to be the same. The raposa live mostly pastoral lives, and the mountains and rivers are familiar. Shadows are still alive in the world, but with no controlling force, they spread slowly and integrate into the ecosystem. They also integrate with raposa. Certain raposa are capable of accepting shadow as part of their biology. They become half shadow, half raposa, and each one manifests it in a unique way. Because shadow is now a part of the environment, the shadow raposa have a strong presence among other raposa. They are mostly comparable to witches, as they are both respected and feared. Some societies kill witches, and some look to witches for solutions. Characters The story is episodic and focuses on many different characters in different locations. Some of the characters: * Jacob (AU ver)- he was a child when wilfre had just created the shadows. jacob met wilfre before he covered the world in shadow. curious about wilfre's strange powers, jacob studied the shadow and let it become a part of him. his family finds out and they kick him out. After the apocalypse, he learns his "witch" abilities are helpful. * Bay (AU ver)- after the creator disappeared, many natural disasters started happening and animals began to act strangely. Bay's arm was injured when a wolf attacked her, the muscle permanently torn. bay went on a pilgrimage to creation hall, the place it was said the creator used to reside. There was a witch with amazing shadow powers who wanted to change the way things were in the town, but the mayor disagreed. Bay accidentally tipped the villagers' favor for the witch. as a gift, the witch gives bay a new arm made of shadow. it's powerful, as strong as ten raposa. however, the witch has one last task for bay. The mayor must be executed for defying her, and the witch asks bay to bring her. Bay, horrified, warns the mayor to escape instead. The witch finds out what Bay has done, and curses Bay. For Bay's betrayal, her shadow arm has a mind of its own, often against Bay's wishes. Bay travels, looking for someone who can lift the curse. * Pada (AU ver)- a half-shadow raposa with no memories of her past. She woke up in an unfamiliar village, and no memory of how she came to be there, or how she came to be half shadow. Eager to find her memories, she travels from place to place. She looks like a witch with a rotten personality, but fortunately she has no apparent powers. Internally, she's paranoid and quick to anger, but has a weak sense of identity, leading her to wonder if her personality was because of the shadow's influence. However, her chaotic emotions and thoughts feel natural to her, so there's no way of knowing. * Samuel- a denizen of the forests. He was tasked by the Creator to be raposakind's representative to nature. Even after the Creator's departure he continues to be very one with nature. When shadow began to integrate with the environment, it was necessary that he become attuned to shadow as well. * ???- an apparently normal young raposa with an entourage of witches. Actually has a kind of future sight which he receives in visions. Despite being quiet and reserved, he seems to be romantically involved with every member of his group. Their band causes trouble everywhere they go. They're searching for a legendary item for the prophet's childhood friend. Notes * the light fades, and the raposa realized they were stranded in a world their creator had left. "it's the end of the world as we know it." *"wolves are supposed to be guardians of the forest. what's one doing here?" Bay thought. The wolf's eyes seemed to absorb light. Had the shadows spread to the woods? * Jacob has some sort of insight about the current state of the world. While the creator left, the raposa weren't left without some sort of god. As witches are intermediaries between the human and the divine/natural world, shadow witches mediate between raposa and shadows. Category:Sequels